And Move On
by Kryptonite
Summary: Set after the movie by a couple of months, Scott's still trying to get his emotions under control. Jean will be back, just not for a couple of chapters. FINISHED
1. New Student

**And Move On**  
  
  
By Kryptonite  
  
  
_____New Student____________________________________________  
  
  
Why do you need all three of us going? Scott half-heartedly complained at the assignment Professor Xavier had just given. Professor X quirked an eyebrow.  
  
  
I need you and Wolverine to talk to the girl and I want Storm, who is very good at these types of things, talking to the parents. She needs to come here.  
  
  
Of course we'll go Professor. Let's *go* Scott. Storm muttered that last part to Scott, dragging him out of the room. Wolverine followed.  
  


~~~~~  


  
My daughter's not home at the maent.  
  
  
It's an urgent matter. Scott muttered.  
  
  
Ma'am I'm sure- Storm was cut off as a voice spoke behind them.  
  
  
Hi ma. I'll be in my room doing homework. The girl shouldered her way through the trio and into the hall. Scott noticed her blue-streaked dark brown, shoulder-length hair first. Who are these people?  
  
  
We're from Professor Charles Xavier's School for the gifted. It's a prep school. The girl's eyes lighted up.  
  
  
Oh. Your the people from the institute.  
  
  
Institute? Wha-what institute? The girl's mother looked confused.  
  
  
Remember ma. I told you about it a week ago. It's a prep school for college. Her voice changed, taking on a honey tone. You said I could go, please ma. I wanna go. It'd be good for me. I'd have a better chance at college.  
  
  
I don't know. She still looked a little cautious.  
  
  
How about this. I go upstairs and put my stuff away and you two can come tell me in more detail all about the school, it's grounds, stuff I'll need and that. You can talk to my ma. She'll be able to answer all your questions ma. Come on.  
  
  
The girl motioned for the guys to follow her up the stairs, which they did.  
  
  
That's better. She muttered, closing the doors behind the guys. Excuse me for just a moment. FYI, my name's Victoria Moore. Call me Tori. Tori started packing a duffel bag with clothes.  
  
  
What are you doin'? Logan asked, watching.  
  
  
She'll let me go.  
  
  
How do you know.  
  
  
Tori straightened up and spoke with that honey tone, Please start talking about your life. Please. She pleaded, a hint of humor in her eyes.  
  
  
Logan snorted, but his look suddenly changed to one of horror as his mouth started speaking about his life as he knew it. She held up a hand. It's okay, that's enough. Her voice had taken on it's original tone again.  
  
  
What the hell did you do to me? Logan's breath came ragged and that haunted look was back in his eyes.  
  
  
I'm sorry. She seemed truly contrite. I should've mentioned that my powers are Persuasion and... well... something else. She shrugged and started to fold shirts hanging in her closet.  
  


~~~~~  


  
Ma please. I really wanna go. Tori's voice hadn't changed tone yet.  
  
  
I don't know. It's just so far away.  
  
  
That's not fair. Ma I wanna go. It'd be good for me. I'd have a better chance at getting in college, making new friends, broadening my horizons-  
  
  
Okay, okay. Her mom held up her hands in defeat. You can go. Tori lunged at her mom and planted a kiss on her cheek after wrapping her arms around her neck. When do you need to leave?  
  
  
As soon as possible, I'm afraid.  
  
  
But- Mrs Moore clutched desperately at finding a reason to keep her daughter with her longer. Tori's power took over.  
  
  
Ma. I need to go so I can start as soon as possible without losing anymore ground.  
  
  
Okay. If you need to leave now, I'll just have to accept that.  
  
  
Thanks Ma. Waving a hand over her mom's eyes, they fell shut and the woman was sleeping. It's a form of telepathy, Persuasion. She shrugged off their looks and went to grab her bags.  
  
  
What do we do if she wakes up?  
  
  
She won't until tomorrow morning and then she'll think that she was awake through the whole thing. Bye Ma. Tori bent over and kissed her mother on her cheek. Let's go.  
  
  
Storm and Wolverine walked out the door first, but Tori stopped Cyclops by touching his shoulder. I'm sorry.  
  
  
For what? Tori bit her lip and walked out, leaving Scott to shut the door.  
  


~~~~~  


  
Hello Professor.  
  
  
Hello Victoria. I'm glad to see you here.  
  
  
Thanks for sending someone to pick me up. The Professor smiled.  
  
  
If someone would show her to her room, we can discuss classes in the morning. I'm sure you're all tired.  
  
  
I'll show her. Scott spoke up for once since getting on the jet. No one said anything but let him show her to where she was going to be staying.  
  
  
What were you sorry for?  
  
  
She's not gone. Tori whispered.  
  
  
What? Tori shook her head.  
  
  
Nothing. She answered quickly.  
  
  
What did you say?! Cyclops slammed Tori against the wall next to the door to her room. Her head hit with an audible thump.  
  
  
I didn't say anything. Scott came back to his senses at the look of fear Tori was giving him.  
  
  
Dropping his hands, he backed up a few steps. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Rubbing her neck, Tori blocked the door as Scott went to leave.  
  
  
You need to talk about it.  
  
  
I didn't mean to hurt you. Scott pushed past her to get through the door.  
  
  
She'll be back.  
  


~~~~~  


  
So, you're the new student. It's nice to meet you.  
  
  
Nice to meet you too.  
  
  
What's your power?  
  
  
Persuasion. And something else that hasn't quite worked out yet. By the way, my name's Tori, what's yours?  
  
  
Rogue and this is my boyfriend, Bobby.  
  
  
Now that I got the names I have to go do something. I'll talk to ya'll later.  
  
  
Okay. Rogue waited to speak until Tori had left. I like her.  
  
  
She seems nice enough. Hate to have her power working on me though.  
  
  
Let's just get back to the movie. Rogue said, laughing at Bobby's expression.  
  
  
It's not even close to pleasant. Logan said sitting heavily in the La-Z-boy.  
  
  
You mean... Rogue prompted.  
  
  
She demonstrated it on me. Wincing in empathy, Rogue turned her full attention back to the movie, never noticing Tori listening in on the conversation from a few feet behind them.


	2. Late Nights

**And Move On**  
  
  
By Kryptonite  
  
  
_____Late Nights_____________________________________________  
  
  
Problems sleeping? Tori asked when Scott came shuffling into one of the smaller rooms off the kitchen.  
  
  
I didn't see you. I'll just- Scott jerked his thumb back out the door and he bumbled his half-awake thoughts towards the door.  
  
  
It's okay. I'm simply sitting and eating. Wanna join me? She held up an extra spoon and motioned to the empty chair at the table.  
  
  
Sure. Scott sat down, double-checking the visor he wore when he slept and when he went out in public. Tori pushed the tub of ice cream closer to the older man. Picking up the extra spoon, he started eating the strawberry ice cream.  
  
  
The two shoveled spoonful after spoonful into their mouths, not bothering to talk about anything.  
  
  
So. Tori swallowed the ice cream in her mouth and continued talking. Wanna talk about it? Scott swallowed as well and stared at the pink ice cream in the tub.  
  
  
About what? He asked carefully, sticking another spoonful in his mouth, willing his thoughts away from Jean in case Tori was telepathic.  
  
  
About whatever kept you from sleeping. She answered quietly, closing her mouth around the spoon once she finished.  
  
  
Not really.  
  
  
Tori shrugged, Okay.  
  
  
The pattern was the same for the next week or so. Scott wouldn't be able to sleep, Tori would have a bucket of ice cream in front of her and the two would sit and eat it together. Every night Tori asked the same question, and every night she got the same answer.  
  
  
I miss her. Tori waited for the rest of the words to come. I still can't believe she's gone. I mean, it was so sudden. Scott bit off his words with another gulp of strawberry ice cream.  
  
  
She meant- means so much to me. I love her.  
  
  
She sacrificed herself for the good of everyone else. Scott slammed his fists against the table.  
  
  
What good? Without her, everything is useless! Existence is pitiful! She was everything!  
  
  
Scott plunked his head down on the table and started crying. Not saying anything, Tori scooted closer and pulled Scott into her arms. Sitting silently, she let Scott cry his eyes out without interrupting. When Scott was done crying Tori pulled away and went to put the ice cream away.  
  
  
I'm sorry. Coming to stand by Scott, she forced him to look in her eyes.  
  
  
Speaking with a passion she told him very firmly, Never, _never_ apologize for what you just did. _Never._ With those words, Tori turned and walked out the door, leaving Scott staring after her.  
  


~~~~~  


  
What's going on? Wolverine asked when he walked in to see a group of students converging in the rec room, kids on the outside straining to see.  
  
  
Someone's arguing. The kid in front of him answered absently.  
  
  
Any idea who?  
  
  
New kid. Hearing those two words, Logan pushed his way to the front. A few kids argued but, once they saw who it was, they shut up.  
  
  
I'm not apologizing. Tori's voice hit Logan's ears first. Then Rogue's.  
  
  
Why not? You did this to him! Rogue was angry, much angrier than Logan had ever heard her.  
  
  
He should have left me alone. I warned him. Bobby groaned from his place on the floor. Snarling, Rogue practically tossed herself at the girl. Moving sideways, Tori ducked out of the way of Rogue's wild attack.  
  
  
Rogue. Bobby's soft, strained voice stopped Rogue in her tracks, freezing her before she ran back to his side.  
  
  
I'm here. Rogue glared at Tori once more before giving Bobby her complete attention. Tori frowned and walked through the crowd and out of the room.  
  
  
What happened? Logan asked, kneeling next to Bobby's stretched out body.  
  
  
She persuaded' me to leave her alone. She was a little to specific how.  
  
  
Rogue clenched her teeth, When I see her again she's not gonna be able to persuade' anyone again.  
  
  
Rogue, no. Bobby said, clutching at her arm. I'm okay, nothing happened.  
  
  
Fine. I don't have to like her though.  
  
  
That's okay. Just don't hurt her. Bobby smiled up at his girlfriend as Logan managed to break up the crowd of students watching.  
  


~~~~~  


  
What did you do to Bobby Drake? Scott asked when he entered the room.  
  
  
Hello Scott. How are you tonight? She asked too pleasantly.  
  
  
What did you do? Scott demanded this time.  
  
  
I just asserted a little power. Nothing that could hurt him. He just sorta collapsed.  
  
  
You had nothing to do with it?  
  
  
Nothing.  
  
  
Okay then. He sat down and grabbed at the second spoon.  
  
  
And even if I did do something, I wasn't aware of it so I can't get blamed.  
  
  
That's faulty logic. Tori shrugged.  
  
  
Works for me. The two ate in silence.  
  
  
It appears you have the same problem I do. Scott said suddenly after a few minutes of silence.  
  
  
Tori gulped, And what would that be?  
  
  
Too much pride. Digesting that bit of information, Tori and Scott snared the last few bites in their tenth or eleventh tub of ice cream in two weeks.  
  
  
Good night Scott.  
  
  
Good night Tori. Scott answered, watching the mutant walk out the door, humming under her breath. I wish you were here Jean. There's so much I want to tell you. I miss you so much.'  
  


~~~~~  


  
Scott? I'd like to speak with you a moment.  
  
  
Yes Professor? Scott asked, smiling down at the man who had helped him when he found out about his powers. And the man who had introduced him to Jean.  
  
  
I know that Jean's... death was a tragedy, but you need to get back to your classes. We need you. Scott inclined his head and took a deep breath.  
  
  
Of course Professor. He tried to keep a semblance of neutrality in his voice.  
  
  
Thank you Scott. I really am sorry.  
  
  
I know. If you don't mind, I'm going to go to my room.  
  
  
Of course Scott. Cyclops didn't pay any attention as he wandered down the mansion's halls to his room. He did notice that the window in his room was open, after that everything clicked.  
  
  
His bed was made, his clothes were washed and folded, the furniture and pictures were dusted, the floors were swept and the bathroom was cleaned. On top of a pile of clothes was a note.  
  
  
  
  
_Thanks for the ice cream.  
~ Tori  
  
  
  
_  
Shaking his head, he moved the stacks of clean smelling clothes into their proper drawers and then laid down on top of the bed spread, not bothering to pull it back and getting under the covers. Thanks, he muttered, before slipping into unconsciousness and dreams of Jean.


	3. Opening

**And Move On**  
  
  
By Kryptonite  
  
  
_____Opening_______________________________________________  
  
  
So how's it feel? Storm asked the next night after Scott had gone back to teaching. Nightcrawler looked up with interest. Kurt had stayed around and was teaching a religion class, unfortunately, not a lot of students wanted to take it. But the few who were really liked the class and how Kurt was teaching it.  
  
  
Not bad. Just feels a little different, that's all. Scott shrugged and continued playing with his food. The X-men noticed that Scott wasn't eating but didn't say anything.  
  


~~~~~  


  
So, you're teaching again. Tori said. Scott had expected to see another tub of ice cream but found actual food. Tori was cooking two chicken breasts on a small hot plate.  
  
  
What's with the food? Scott sat down in his usual chair and Tori dumped a plate with chicken and a baked potato in front of him.  
  
  
Butter's there if you want to put it on your potato. You better eat something. She said, taking a bite of her own cooking.  
  
  
You didn't answer my question. Scott poked at the food, but didn't take a bite.  
  
  
Eat. I noticed you didn't eat anything at dinner. Anyway, this is better than ice cream and I'm hungry too. Tori shrugged and took another bite. Staring pointedly at Scott, he eventually took a bite.  
  
  
This is good. He mumbled around the chunk of food he was trying to eat.  
  
  
Don't talk with your mouth full and thanks. The two sat in silence and finished the meal.  
  


~~~~~  


  
Scott? You need to eat something. Professor Xavier was sitting at the table watching Cyclops pick his breakfast apart.  
  
  
I'm not hungry. I'm gonna go work on the bike. Scott pushed away from the table and left.  
  
  
We have to do something Professor. Storm said, not bothering to look at the telepath.  
  
  
And what do you suggest? He asked, a hint of humor in his voice. We can't help Cyclops if he doesn't want our help.  
  
  
I know. Storm frowned. A hand on her arm directed her attention to Nightcrawler.  
  
  
It vill all verk out fine. Have faith.  
  


~~~~~  


  
What do you think Pyro was thinking? The question was a favorite topic among the students, which they discussed at length.  
  
  
He wanted power. And he wasn't too fond of humans. Another student put in. Bobby frowned and tried to watch the TV. Tori listened and watched from a darkened corner.  
  
  
Bobby? He was your friend.  
  
  
You have had nine weeks now to discuss this topic in full. Drop it. Bobby stood up and walked from the room.  
  
  
He has a point. The room was silent and then the students started moving around to go to their respective classes.  
  


~~~~~  


  
Can anyone tell me what Monkshood is? Storm looked around the room for a raised hand. Yes Sarah.  
  
  
Wolfsbane. It's a yellow-flowered poisonous European plant.  
  
  
Very good. What about... Storm looked around trying to think of another plant to ask about. What about wolfberry? Bobby.  
  
  
North American white-berried shrub of the honeysuckle family.  
  
  
Mustard? Tori raised her hand.  
  
  
Used as a stimulant and diuretic, an emetic or a counterirritant in medicine.  
  
  
A pungent yellow powder of the seeds of any of several common mustards. Rogue countered, smirking at Tori. Tori widened her eyes and looked at her text book.  
  
  
You're both right. Clematis.  
  
  
Any types of vines or herbs of the buttercup family with three leaflets on a leaf usually having white, red, purple or pink flowers. Tori answered without looking up from her book.  
  
  
That's enough for today. Storm said as the bell rang. Pick up one of the sheets by the door for homework. She called over the hub-bub of students leaving.  
  
  
Tori caught up with Bobby and Rogue outside the greenhouse.  
  
  
Listen Bobby. Tori swallowed as Rogue and Bobby semi-patiently waited for her to speak. I- I'm... I'm sorry about what happened. I didn't do... I mean... I didn't do anything that would have made you react like that. I have no clue what happened. I'm sorry if you got hurt. But there was no way I could have prevented it.  
  
  
You did warn me. He said, but Tori wasn't listening.  
  
  
I have to go. I'm sorry. Taking off at a dead run, Tori passed almost everyone who had poured out of the greenhouses.  
  
  
What's with her?  
  
  
She dropped her backpack. Rogue pointed and grabbed at it.  
  
  
We can drop it off at her room. The two walked hand in hand back to the building and then into the cafeteria, after dropping Tori's bag at her room door.  
  


~~~~~  


  
Scott looked around but Tori wasn't anywhere in sight. Looking around, he backtracked and then headed for her room. Her backpack was still sitting outside her door.  
  
  
Tori? He called, knocking on the door. Scott heard Tori moving around the room.  
  
  
Go away, came muffled through the door.  
  
  
No. Let me in. The door opened and Cyclops shoved the bag through in front of him. Shutting the door, he noticed the new deadbolt on the door. What's wrong?  
  
  
Nothing. Tori refused to look at Scott.  
  
  
Something's wrong. Look at me. Tori refused to turn around. Angry, Scott forced her to look at him. Now tell me the truth. Tori's eyes filled with wonder as she looked Scott in the eyes, or as close to that as she could get.  
  
  
I didn't know you had brown eyes.  
  
  
What happened? He asked.  
  
  
That other power opened up. My head hurts. She whispered that last sentence. Tori pulled away and fell over the bed before Scott realized just how close they had been standing.  
  
  
You need an aspirin or something? She shook her head and promptly buried it under the pillow.  
  
  
I'll be fine, was the muffled reply. Looking around the room Scott went back to the kitchen.  
  
  
Whatcha looking for Cyclops? Scott didn't look up at Bobby's voice.  
  
  
This and these. He answered, grabbing a tub of strawberry ice creamand two spoons. Bobby watched Scott leave with luke-warm interest.  
  
  
Here we go. Tori propped the pillows up behind her back.  
  
  
What's this? Tori smiled.  
  
  
I figure, you can't come to the ice cream, so the ice cream comes to you. He said handing the frozen tub to Tori's waiting hands.  
  
  
Thanks. Are you eating?  
  
  
Huh? Scott asked, digging in.  
  
  
Did you eat anything today? That's why I made the chicken the other night. I can only make sure you eat right once a day and that's after dinner. Did you eat?  
  
  
Well...  
  
  
You aren't are you?  
  
  
Not well. Tori frowned but dropped the subject.  
  
  
What exactly did happen?  
  
  
Everything's sharper.  
  
  
Everything?  
  
  
Sight, smell, hearing. It's done this before. It always dulls down after a little while, but I get such a headache. Tori rubbed at her temples.  
  
  
I heard you and Rogue were trying to one up' each other during Storm's herbology class.  
  
  
Sorta. I apologized to Bobby. See, trying to work on the whole swallowing my pride thing. If I pull it off, then we can try it on you. She teased. Scott smiled, slightly.  
  
  
That's good. Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to take the ice cream back to the kitchen and get some sleep before breakfast. Scott got to the door before hearing Tori speak.  
  
  
Eat breakfast. And I mean really eat.


	4. Mistake?

**And Move On**  
  
  
By Kryptonite  
  
  
_____Mistake?_______________________________________________  
  
  
I'm glad to see you eating again Scott. Professor Xavier said the next morning. Scott just shrugged and scooped another mouthful of food off his plate.  
  
  
There was a long silence before Professor Xavier spoke up again, Does anyone know what's wrong with Tori? Scott's head bobbed up.  
  
  
What do you mean?  
  
  
She's broadcasting a lot of pain. Charles grimaced.  
  
  
I'll... I'm gonna finish this in the garage. Scott took his half-eaten plate and left the kitchen.  
  
  
Can you read her mind? After Scott left, the attention shifted back to Xavier.  
  
  
She's too well blocked. I can't find the crack that's leaking. His eyes were closed in concentration but he gave up. I can't find it.  
  
  
You tried Professor. We can send someone to check on her after breakfast.  
  
  
Of course. Charles sighed and everyone went back to eating.  
  


~~~~~  


  
Tori? Can I come in?  
  
  
Enter. Her voice was weak and muffled by the door and blanket.  
  
  
I brought food. He said, closing the door behind him.  
  
  
Set it on the table. A coughing fit followed the command.  
  
  
You okay? Scott sat the food down then went to move back the blankets.  
  
  
I'm fine. Tori croaked, trying to wet her parched throat.  
  
  
No you're not. Scott pulled back the blanket. Tori was drenched in sweat, and not because she was underneath two wool blankets.  
  
  
It's nothing. She squaked, throat burning.  
  
  
You're burning up.  
  
  
This has happened before. She whispered.  
  
  
When? Scott pulled back the blankets, but Tori started shivering, so he tucked her back in.  
  
  
When I got my first power. I'll be fine in a few days.  
  
  
Eat this. Scott tried to force a piece of dry toast in her mouth.  
  
  
Just water. I don't feel like throwing up. Scott nodded and helped her sit up to get a drink of water. Thanks. Leaning back, Tori closed her eyes.  
  
  
I'll check on you after dinner. Tori didn't react to Scott's statement. Frowning, Scott closed the door behind him.  
  
  
I see you've already checked on her. What's wrong? Storm was trying to hide her smile from Scott's glare.  
  
  
She says she's getting a new power.  
  
  
What're the symptoms? Storm was getting more control over her facial expressions, but it was still hard enough to stop smiling.  
  
  
Fever, cough, sore throat, throwing up, head aches, increased sensitvity in hearing, sight, and smell. Chills and hot flashes. She's under two wool blankets, sweating buckets, and when I tried to remove the blankets, she started shivering.  
  
  
Storm nodded her head. Probably should get her down to the Med Lab.  
  
  
She doesn't want to. Tori thinks she'll be fine in a few days.  
  
  
The Professor won't like this Scott.  
  
  
I'll keep an eye on her and if it gets worse, I'll drag her to the Med Lab if I have too.  
  
  
Storm frowned, It's your free time. I gotta get to class. I'll see you later Scott.  
  
  
Bye Storm. Storm waved over her shoulder before disappearing down the steps at the end of the hall. What just happened?'  
  


~~~~~  


  
Are you eating? Tori asked when Scott brought her chicken broth.  
  
  
You sound better. He avoided her question. Even after two months of Tori's friendship and four months after Jean... died... Scott still couldn't get over it.  
  
  
Don't avoid the question.  
  
  
Eat.  
  
  
Only if you promise you'll start eating, even if I'm not cooking.  
  
  
Eat your broth and I'll think about it.  
  
  
I'm not eating anything until you promise. Scott muttered under his breath. And no I'm not going to disappear back to where I came from so you can stop sending me.  
  
  
Fine. I promise to start eating better.  
  
  
Three meals a day.  
  
  
Three meals a day. Satisfied, Tori picked up the spoon to eat the broth in the bowl.  
  


~~~~~  


  
Sorry. Tori said for the fifth time. Scott was currently holding her hair off her face so that it didn't get in the way of her throwing up what little food had gone into her stomach.  
  
  
It's okay. Scott pulled a bang back into the pony tail of hair. Another set of dry heaves took over.  
  
  
I told you I shouldn't have eaten anything.  
  
  
It was barely more than liquid.  
  
  
Doesn't matter. Tori paused for more dry heaves. Until this is over, no more anything unless it's pure and simple hydro. This time, a tiny bit of something came up and was spit in the tiolet.  
  


~~~~~  


  
She's actually gotten better over the last two days. Fever's down, she's not sweating, she's sleeping, eating.  
  
  
Well, I'm glad she's better Scott. I'd still like to know why she reacted that way.  
  
  
Tori asked that same question after she got done throwing up a few days ago. Scott half-smiled at the memory of Tori's voice and the way she had said it.  
  
  
Scott, I see you started eating again. Charles decided not to comment on the time he and Victoria, Tori, had been spending together.  
  
  
Uh yeah, that was kinda a promise I made. Scott rubbed the back of his neck, looking as sheepish as a grown man could.  
  
  
To... Tori?  
  
  
Yes sir. Scott swallowed, wondering what the man he considered a father was thinking.  
  
  
I think you should go check on her. Xavier smiled as Scott walked off. At least he's moving on.  
  


~~~~~  


  
What were you singing a minute ago? Tori held up a notebook.  
  
  
This. There was line after line written in the notebook, scribbled over and under in changes and corrections.  
  
  
Can you sing it for me?  
  
  
Just a piece.  
  
  
  
Everybody step down  
And move aside  
Everyone listen up now  
We all got somethin' ta say  
  
  
  
And move on, move over  
We get in the way  
Closed-mouthed and tight-lipped  
Opinions are gone  
Well here's what I say,  
No more!'  
  
  
  
So?  
  
  
Did you write it? Tori half-smiled at the paper, then scribbled another word out and changed it.  
  
  
Yeah.  
  
  
It's good.  
  
  
Thanks. It'd be better if I could sing. Scott didn't comment.  
  
  
So, do you have any idea what you're new power is?  
  
  
Not yet. Something tells me I'll know as soon as I step out there. Tori pointed towards the door and visibly shuddered.  
  
  
Relax. Whatever it is it'll be fine. Scott smiled as Tori relaxed and started cleaning up her room. Scott averted his eyes when she started to bend over and pick clothes up off the floor.  
  
  
So. Wanna talk about it?  
  
  
Bout what? Scott got distracted by the poster Tori had tacked above her bed.  
  
  
About what keeps bringing you and a tub of ice cream to my room at night.  
  
  
Can't sleep. Scott shrugged.  
  
  
Wanna talk about what's keeping you from sleeping? Tori continued to clean up after the mess she had made of her room. A vision of Jean as he had last seen her just before the water hit flashed in Scott's mind's eye.  
  
  
Not really.  
  
  
Why not? Tori was trying to keep her voice quiet and level.  
  
  
It's personal and I don't wanna talk about it. Scott hunched his shoulders and turned his chair to face the wall. Tori walked up behind him and put her hands on his shoulders.  
  
  
Then how about we talk about why you slammed me into a wall my first day here. When Scott tipped his head back to see Tori's face, she was smiling, blue and brown locks almost brushing his face.  
  
  
Their breathing slowed as they were trapped in each other's eyes. Tori's head lowered as Scott tipped his head back. Their lips barely brushed each other before they all but jumped apart.  
  
  
I have to go. Scott stammered before running from the room.  
  
  
She'll be back and I'll fade to nothing. Tori muttered before casting her eyes down to the ground. I have no choice.


	5. Let's Talk

**And Move On**  
  
  
By Kryptonite  
  
  
_____Let's Talk______________________________________________  
  
  
Hungry? Tori asked, not even turning to look at Scott standing hesitantly in the doorway.  
  
  
Not really.  
  
  
Good. We're having ice cream. Tori turned and held out a normal silver tablespoon.  
  
  
Uh... Scott didn't take a step forward.  
  
  
Listen. Forget about... what happened... earlier. Just take the spoon and lets eat some ice cream. It may not be the best thing for us but it's something. Sit. Tori motioned towards the chair and sat down to eat her own share.  
  
  
Pass over. Scott nudged Tori aside and jabbed his spoon into the slightly less than frozen ice cream.  
  
  
Make me. Tori said, elbowing back. Scott pushed Tori over again but Tori just shoved him harder. Scott fell out of his chair this time. You okay? She asked, unable to keep from laughing. Stretching a hand down to help Scott up, she was pulled off balance when Scott pulled.  
  
  
Gotcha. Scott had pinned Tori down as soon as she fell. Struggling, Tori couldn't stop laughing.  
  
  
Okay, okay. Mercy. Uncle. Let me up! Scott kept her arms pinned down, enjoying hearing someone laughing because of him.  
  
  
Nope. Tori stopped wriggling, watching with satisfaction at the hundred watt smile that was on Scott's face.  
  
  
What do I have to do? She asked simply.  
  
  
Clean my room for the next two weeks.  
  
  
Deal. Now let me up, you're cutting off my air. Scott stood up but didn't bother to try and help her.  
  
  
That includes vacuuming, dusting, opening and closing of the windows and such.  
  
  
Laundry? Sarcasm dripped from the word.  
  
  
Of course. Make my bed, wash my clothes, vacuum and dust, not to mention sweep and mop the bathroom. Wash the windows- Tori clamped her hand over his mouth.  
  
  
No more.  
  
  
Okey. He mumbled through her hand, the vibrations tickling her palm.  
  
  
Now sit down and eat this before it melts.  
  


~~~~~  


  
Hey Tori. Figure out what your power is?  
  
  
Yep. She answered Bobby absently from her place on the floor doing her homework.  
  
  
Well? Rogue asked impatiently. The teachers simply sat on the couch waiting for the answer.  
  
  
Huh? She looked up from counting on her fingers.  
  
  
Your power. What is it? Wolverine answered from his seat watching the news, drinking a soda cooled by the resident ice man.  
  
  
Oh... uh... mimic. 24. She said, scribbling down her math problem at the same time.  
  
  
Mimic? The voices combined together in group confusion. If Tori hadn't been focusing on her homework so hard she would have started laughing.  
  
  
Bobby? Be so kind as to help me demonstrate? Just use your power. Bobby shrugged and sent a stream of ice crystals her way. Tori's eyes flared for an instant and then she spoke, Thanks.  
  
  
Concentrating, Tori sent a streamthe width of her armslamming towards Bobby's face. It stopped a second before Bobby's face and formed a heart around his and Marie's heads.  
  
  
Some appreciative clapping sounded around the room.  
  
  
Tori, I'd like to speak with you a moment. Professor Xavier called from the doorway.  
  
  
Yes sir. She called back, gathering up her school books and trying to neatly shove it back in her bag.  
  


~~~~~  


  
Is something wrong? Tori asked once they were in the Professor's office.  
  
  
No, no. I wanted to see something.  
_  
  
I would like to know just how far along your relationship with Professor Scott Summers is. Please speak to me in this manner. I also want to know if you can replicate my power.'_ Professor Xavier halted all use of his powers so that he could be sure it was Tori speaking to him and not just him picking up her thoughts.  
_  
  
How's this? My relationship with Professor Summers is purely platonic. We're just friends.'  
  
  
You say one thing but you feel another. Please don't lie, it's not so easy to do in here.'_ Professor Xavier tapped his forehead. _By the way, how was your little deal with Scott?'  
  
  
Ended a month ago. Remind me never to agree to anything without hearing the terms first.'  
  
  
Deal.'_ Tori and the Professor smiled in shared amusement. _ I don't usually condone student-teacher relations but this is helping Scott heal. So long as it doesn't go beyond that, we'll be fine. Understand?'  
  
  
Yes sir.'  
  
  
Good. You're allowed to go.'  
  
  
Thank you sir.'_ Tori walked out the door. Thank you so much.'  
  


~~~~~  


  
Bobby?  
  
  
Yeah Rogue?  
  
  
I love you. She snuggled closer to Bobby as the movie continued in the Friday night background.  
  
  
I love you too. Bobby wrapped his arms tighter around her thin shoulders.  
  
  
I hate to interrupt but I need to talk to Rogue for half a second. A high giggly voice called behind the couple.  
  
  
Jubilee, can't this wait?  
  
  
No! Jubilee and Kitty started laughing their heads off in a shared joke. Grabbing Rogue's jacketed arms they dragged her away from her boyfriend.  
  
  
Shh! Kitty chastised when Rogue tried to protest.  
  
  
You wanted to know what it is that Tori does in her spare time when no one can find her. We know where she is. We can find out what she does if we watch long enough. Rogue's face lit up in a secretive smile and the trio started giggling.  
  
  
Professor Xavier rolled from behind a corner in front of them. Going somewhere girls?  
  
  
No Professor. The girls chorused and dejectedly walked back to the rec. room.  
  
  
Here you go Bobby. Back in one piece and none the worse for the wear. Kitty and Jubilee walked off and left Marie in Bobby's arms.  
  
  
What was that about?  
  
  
Nothing. Marie said, snuggling closer to her boyfriend and turning her attention to the movie.  
  


~~~~~  


  
Saturday, Saturday, Saturday, I love Saturday. The next day Tori was singing.  
  
  
I take it you're happy.  
  
  
It's noon, my homework's been done since last night, and I have absolutely nothing to do or worry about until Monday.  
  
  
Glad you're happy. Tori just spun down the hall, laughing.  
  


~~~~~  


  
Another horror film? Come on, guys picked last Saturday.  
  
  
No way are we watching a chick flick.  
  
  
Before this goes any further I would just like to say, the guys are so gonna lose this one. Tori spoke up, getting attention by holding her hand up and practically shouting over the hub-bub.  
  
  
She's right you know. Shaking her head, Tori went back to her book, ignoring the commotion around her. Tori sensed a presence that she had been hoping not to feel for a while.  
  
  
Oh my god. Jean? Is that really you? Scott rushed up at Storm's words, but stopped just short of running Jean over.  
  
  
Scott. Jean fell into Scott's arms and hugged him tight. Walking into the room, Jean stopped short just in front of where Tori was sitting. Turning her sights on Tori she asked, Who are you?  
  
  
Tori looked from Scott to Jean and blinked. Standing she answered, No one. Walking calmly from the room, she left it in almost unbroken silence.  
  
  
What's with her?' Scott wondered as the students eventually came to talk with Jean and be reassured that it was really her.  
  


~~~~~  


  
I'm glad you're back Jean. It's good to see you well.  
  
  
Thank you Professor. It's good to be home. Scott scraped his chair back in a decision to go talk to Tori about her answer.  
I have to do something.  
  
  
Can't it wait until morning? Jean just got home. Ororo knew beyond a shadow of a doubt what Scott was planning to do.  
  
  
No. I'll be back soon. Jean frowned at Scott's back as he walked out the door.  
  
  
It's not supposed to start like this.' Jean's mind turned back to the conversation at hand.  
  


~~~~~  


  
Tori let me in.  
  
  
Go back to Jean.  
  
  
Don't make me break the door.  
  
  
I'd actually like to see your power in action in a controlled experiment. See just how much control I have over my copied powers.  
  
  
Open the door. Scott tried to stop himself from slamming his fist through the wood.  
  
  
Scott? Jean had come up very quietly behind him, making Scott jump out of his skin.  
  
  
Jean? I'll be down in a little bit.  
  
  
Come on. Jean tried pulling at his arm but he didn't budge. She doesn't want to talk to you. Just come back down stairs.  
  
  
I'll be down in a minute. Go back Jean. Frowning, Jean walked back towards the stairs.  
  
  
Hurry up Scott.  
  
  
I'm hurrying, I'm hurrying. Scott muttered. Suddenly the door swung open. Tori's eyes were slightly red and more than a little puffy.  
  
  
I have homework to do so make this quick.  
  
  
I thought you said all your homework was done. Scott tried to shove his way in, but Tori blocked his way.  
  
  
I found more to do.  
  
  
What's _really_ wrong?  
  
  
Nothing. I just found some more homework to do and I'd like to get it done today so I don't have to do anything tomorrow but eat, sleep, and relax. I have to go. Tori tried to shut the door but Scott's hand slammed against it and stopped it from closing.  
  
  
Tori. Scott forced his way in and closed the door behind him, throwing the deadbolt closed. What's wrong? Tori's eyes threatened to spill over as Scott forced her to look at him.  
  
  
It's supposed to be this way. She comes back, you fall head over heels again, and I fade into the background. Why aren't you downstairs with her?  
  
  
The tears did fall, but Tori wiped them away as soon as they dropped.  
  
  
Shh. I- I- I don't know. Scott whispered, pulling Tori closer and stroking her hair the way she had done for him so long ago.  
  
  
So not helpful. She mumbled, trying to pull away.  
  
  
I know. Scott laughed but only let Tori pull away far enough to look at him.  
  
  
What are you gonna do? Scott smiled at the resignation in her eyes. The tears continued to gather in Tori's eyes but none fell as she waited for his answer.  
  
  
This.


	6. And We Dance

**And Move On**  
  
  
By Kryptonite  
  
  
_____And We Dance__________________________________________  
  
  
Hello Wolverine.  
  
  
Hey Jean. Where's One-eye?  
  
  
Not sure. Probably upstairs talking to that little- Jean broke off and swallowed. It doesn't matter. I wanted to talk to you.  
  
  
Wolverine guzzled at his soda. Pah. Soda.'  
  
  
About what you said before Alkali lake.  
  
  
What I say? Logan's eyes never left the tv screen. The kid, who he found out to be Jace, he had met on his first night back was somewhere else.  
  
  
Something along the lines of I love you'.  
  
  
Logan shrugged, So? You turned me down for that one-eyed, pompous- Wolvering stopped his tirade and took another drink of his soda. Jean had sat down, way too close, while he had been speaking.  
  
  
It was a mistake. Logan looked at Jean in shock and she took the opportunity to move in.  
  


~~~~~  


  
Vat are you doing? Kurt snuck up behind Ororo, who was currently sitting in a huge oak tree.  
  
  
Sitting.  
  
  
Can I sit?  
  
  
Sure. The two sat in an easy silence, watching as the lights in the mansion winked out one-by-one until only a few were left.  
  


~~~~~  


  
_ Tori?'  
  
  
Yeah?'_ Tori was still half-asleep when the voice woke her up.  
_  
  
I thought I asked you not to take it further than friendship.'  
  
  
Sorry.'  
  
  
No you're not.'_ Professor Xavier scolded.  
_  
  
You're right. I'm not sorry. And I shouldn't have to be. There's absolutely nothing wrong withthis and I have to reason to be sorry.'_  
  
  
Xavier's mental voice started laughing, cutting Tori off. Tori's anger in her tone had made her tense up and the person behind her shifted. Forcing herself to relax, she waited for the Professor's reply.  
_  
  
You shouldn't be. Jean is currently involved in other... activities and I think Scott has been better since meeting you. More relaxed. I suggest you relax as well or you'll wake him up. Sleep well.'_ Professor Xavier left Tori's mind and she was able to relax against Scott.  
  
  
Tell him to call back later next time. Scott mumbled against her shoulder.  
  
  
Go back to sleep. Tori laughed, inspired Scott started tickling her.  
  
  
Give, I give. Tori kissed Scott, wrapping her arms around his neck and dragged him with her when she rolled over.  
  


~~~~~  


  
Jean, I don't think we should do this. Jean kissed over Logan's objections and shoved off his unbuttoned shirt.  
  
  
So? The two were both breathless and continued, despite any conscious objections.  
  


~~~~~  


  
I think it's time to go in. Kurt didn't say anything, just kept swinging his legs. It's past midnight and we both have classes tomorrow. Storm glanced out of the corner of her eye.  
  
  
Kurt wrapped his arms around Storm and she could hear him muttering, Heavenly Father, hallowed be thy name. Thy kingdom come- Kurt transported him and Storm to just outside Storm's tower room.  
  
  
Good night. Nightcrawler kissed Storm on the cheek, before transporting to his own room. Nightcrawler had gotten more confidence in his abilities since Alkali lake, and wasn't so worried about where he was transporting, as long as he had a good mental picture.  
  
  
Good night Kurt. Ororo pressed her hand to her cheek, a goofy half-smile on her lips, and went to go to sleep.  
  


~~~~~  


  
Hey Tori, sleep well last night? Rogue asked conspiratorily, whispering in her ear.  
  
  
What do you mean? Tori asked calmly, not looking up from her book.  
  
  
I watched Scott go into your room last night. I fell asleep before I could see him leave, but that was about ten thirty. Tori pulled Marie from the room, the latter was laughing her head off.  
  
  
And how would you know that? Tori whispered fiercely.  
  
  
Relax, I'm not gonna tell anyone. Tori was trying hard not to join in on Rogue's laughter.  
  
  
Not even Jubilee or Kitty. That stopped the peals of amusement from Rogue.  
  
  
Oh come on, please?  
  
  
No. You tell them and it will be all over school. I don't want that right now and neither does Scott.  
  
  
Okay, okay. You just have to promise to invite me to the wedding. Rogue teased. She ran before Tori could catch her. Tori chased her all the way into the rec room, Rogue ducked behind Bobby.  
  
  
What did you do? Bobby asked as Marie kept positioning him between her and a laughing Tori.  
  
  
Nothin' much. Just teased her a little. By the way, I wanna help pick out china patterns. Rogue laughed as Tori lunged at her, but was stopped by Bobby.  
  
  
I'm so gonna get you. Rogue had moved in a circle and now had the door to her back.  
  
  
No you're not. Rogue ran to the door, and smack into Cyclops. Sorry Professor.  
  
  
Gotcha. Tori had taken advantage of Rogue's distraction to grab her. I'm so gonna make you pay for that.  
  
  
Bobby! Marie called as Tori dragged her out the door. All the students were laughing at the two's antics.  
  
  
You started this mess and you're gonna finish it. He called back. It's amazing how fast they've turned into friends. After she apologized they started getting along.'  
  
  
Good luck. Scott called out the door, turning back the smile on his face almost disappeared as he turned to go talk to the Professor.  
  


~~~~~  


  
Hello Scott.  
  
  
Hello Professor. I have a favor to ask.  
  
  
And what would that be? Charles already knew but he wanted to hear it from Scott.  
  
  
Next time please pick a better time than midnight, when we're sleeping, to talk to Tori. Although I didn't mind the early morning wake-up call. Scott smiled at the memory of the previous night.  
  
  
Only if you promise to refrain from over-doing your late night activities.  
  
  
Deal Professor.  
  
  
Deal. Have you seen Jean this morning? Xavier questioned quietly.  
  
  
No, I haven't. Scott frowned, trying to think if he knew where she was.  
  
  
Let me put it this way. She won't be a problemin the blooming relationship.  
  
  
Thanks Professor. Now I think I should go find Tori and Rogue before something bad happens.  
  
  
They're in Tori's room. Knock before entering. Tori knows you're coming.  
  
  
Scott left and went up the stairs, down the hall to Tori's room.  
  
  
Come in! Tori called as he was raising his hand to knock.  
  
  
Hey Tori, Rogue. Rogue was sitting at the make-up table waiting as Tori applied make-up.  
  
  
Hi Scott. Sit down, I'll work on you when I'm done here.  
  
  
Hi Scott. I already know. Rogue jumped a little at the small smack Tori gave her gloved hand.  
  
  
No moving.  
  
  
Might I ask what this is for?  
  
  
The dance. I wanted to try some different colors, see what looks good. So when we go dress shopping, we'll already know what looks good and what we'll be using. Makes it much simpler.  
  
  
What about you?  
  
  
Me? I was planning on black or blue or something. Tori shrugged, concentrating on getting the eye-shadow to smudge right without using her fingers.  
  
  
Having troubles? Marie asked when Tori was still working a few minutes later.  
  
  
Yes. Rogue, I hate to do this but I need you to use your powers.  
  
  
What? Marie recoiled from Tori as if she was diseased.  
  
  
If I know how your power works I might be able to block it. I might even be able to tell _you_ how to block it. Rogue's thoughts warred across her face.  
  
  
Okay.  
Scott. Scott looked to the sky but suffered in silence. Holding out his hand, he let Marie touch it with her bare skin, despite wanting to jerk back. Tori watched up til his skin started to pull, where she then knocked Marie's hand away.  
  
  
Got it?  
  
  
I got it. Here. Tori willed the way to block Marie's power towards Marie's mind. Now, let's see if it worked. Tori stretched her arm forward, but Rogue pulled back. Don't worry. If you can't get it to work, I can. I'll only use it if I feel that your defenses are falling.  
  
  
Promise?  
  
  
Promise.  
  


~~~~~  


  
Done.  
  
  
Wow you look beautiful. Bobby had been waiting in the hall to reclaim his girlfriend when Tori had asked him to come in. Rogue ran up to Bobby and touched his face with her bare hand.  
  
  
I can control it now. Marie whispered. Pulling her into a kiss, Bobby spun her around in circles.  
  
  
Let's go celebrate. Bobby and Marie ran out of the room after thanking Tori for her time.  
  
  
So, who you going with? Scott asked, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing the spot where her neck joined her shoulder.  
  
  
We have the Professor's permission and at that point I'm pretty sure the whole school will know, so take a guess.  
  
  
Uh... Logan.  
  
  
No! Tori leaned her head back as he kept kissing her neck.  
  
  
Nightcrawler.  
  
  
No. Tori tilted her head almost parallel to her left shoulder to expose more skin for Scott.  
  
  
Would the lucky guy be me?  
  
  
Right in three. Scott started nibbling on her ear. What color dress you want me to wear? Tori's eyes were closed and she and Scott were swaying back and forth to music that wasn't playing.  
  
  
Surprise me. The two stayed there like that for a while before surrendering to their stomachs and going to get something to eat.  
  


~~~~~  


  
Jean? Wolverine and Jean looked at the door where Scott was standing, looking at them.  
  
  
Hi Scott. Jean disentangled her fingers from Logan's but Scott stopped her.  
  
  
It's okay. He held up the hand that was attached to his and pulled the body forward with it. Relaxing, Jean picked Logan's hand back up.  
  
  
Nice ta see ya kid. Glad ta see ya moved up. Logan tipped his soda bottle in salute and sipped from the top.  
  
  
Hey. Tori said quietly before removing her hand and going to cook dinner for her and Scott.  
  
  
Scott, how long?  
  
  
Actual relationship or friendship? He asked sitting across from Jean.  
  
  
Both.  
  
  
Well the friendship started the day after I slammed her head into a wall and the actual relationship, with us reconizing it, started yesterday.  
  
  
When I got back.  
  
  
Yes. I see you changed your mind bout Logan here. Jean bit her lip and bowed her head.  
  
  
I knew that you had moved on and I was able to accept my feelings. Logan snorted and Jean poked him in the ribs.  
  
  
So you guys going to the dance? Tori spoke up for the first time as she slid a ham sandwhich in front of Scott and sat down with her own tuna fish.  
  
  
Uh... Jean looked at Logan with a complete look of utter blankness.  
  
  
Yeah. Logan said. The two left the room soon after, leaving Scott and Tori alone.  
  
  
Seriously, what color dress do you want me to wear? Tori asked after a few minutes of silence.  
  
  
You could wear the ugliest thing under the sun for all I care, as long as you aren't mad at me. Scott scraped his chair back and stuck his empty plate in the sink.  
  
  
Do you have something to wear?  
  
  
Of course.  
  
  
Good. Now that I'm done, it's time to go to bed. I have school tomorrow.  
  
  
Scott followed Tori back to her room, shutting the door behind them both.


	7. Ravishin’

**And Move On**  
  
  
By Kryptonite  
  
  
_____Ravishin'______________________________________________  
  
  
Rogue? Tori looked blearily up at the girl standing above her bed. She unconsciously pulled the covers over Scott's head.  
  
  
Come on. Kitty and Jubilee what to go with us shopping for a dress. Kiss Cyclops bye, and get dressed. And for heaven's sake, hurry up! Rogue whispered excitedly.  
  
  
Trying to stifle her giggling, Tori threw the blankets off her legs and tried to step quietly into the closet. Pulling on a pair of jeans and a tight black t-shirt with a bright red button up shirt over it, she stepped out of the closet and turned off the light.  
  
  
Where you going? Scott had taken the blanket from her head.  
  
  
Rogue, Kitty, Jubilee and I are going to go shopping for our dresses for the dance. We'll be back later today. Tori tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and leaned down to kiss Scott's cheek. Scott tucked his hand around her neck and pulled her back onto the bed. Scott! Tori giggled as he rolled over.  
  
  
Stay. He moaned out, tongue flicking over her skin. She moaned back fighting against his hands keeping her there. Pushing with all her might, she untangled herself and moved away from the bed.  
  
  
I have to go. I'll be back later. Tori closed the door silently behind her.  
  
  
Are you coming?  
  
  
I had to... do some... disentangling. Sorry. Shhh! The girls were giggling so hard they were surprised they weren't heard.  
  


~~~~~  


  
Where's Rogue?  
  
  
She, Kitty, Jubilee and Tori went to the shopping mall I believe. Professor Xavier answered Bobby's question before his class started.  
  
  
Why didn't she tell me? Bobby asked, more than a little hurt.  
  
  
She wished for it to be a surprise.  
  
  
Oh. Dress for the dance. Gotcha.  
  
  
If everyone would settle down we can start class. The kids slowly quieted down and class began.  
  


~~~~~  


  
Oh come on Rogue! You can't wear that! The girls were giggling like crazy in a new trendy store. Rogue was holding a dress up to her body. The thing was like a rag.  
  
  
Actually I can wear whatever I want thanks to Tori. The other girls liked confused then caught on to the implication. Squealing the four started hugging like crazy.  
  
  
So what are you going to wear Tori? Now that you're with a _teacher_.  
  
  
Nothing in here. This is pathetic. Let me show you girls were you _really_ go for a dress. Tori dragged the three out of the store, out of the mall and down the street.  
  
  
_9:30 pm_  
  
  
The door to the mansion burst open to four girls stumbling through and laughing their heads off.  
  
  
Rogue? Kitty, Jubilee, and Tori scrambled to place themselves in front of Rogue before Bobby could get to her.  
  
  
Nuh-uh buddy. Not until we get our dresses put away. They scrambled around, blocking Bobby's view of his girlfriend. The girl's rushed up the stairs when they got to them.  
  
  
Running into the room Rogue, Jubilee, and Kitty shared they collapsed in various places around the room.  
  
  
You were so right about that store Tori!  
  
  
I know, it was the greatest!  
  
  
My mom would get her Halloween dresses there. She always went.  
  
  
Thanks for taking us.  
  
  
I'm lucky I recognized the area or I wouldn't have. Listen I have to go. I'll see you guys tomorrow to work on makeup. Tori backed out of the room before scrambling to her own door. Opening the door, Tori walked into dozens of candles lit all over the room. Scott took the bag with her dress and hung it up in the closet.  
  
  
Welcome home. Scott said before reaching for Tori's hands.  
  


~~~~~  


  
Rogue?  
  
  
Yeah Bobby?  
  
  
Can I see your dress? Rogue hit Bobby square in the chest.  
  
  
Bobby! You know you can't see it until tomorrow night at the dance.  
  
  
I'm allowed to try. He said, pretending to pout. Logan snorted from the loveseat where he and Jean were sitting, rather close. He glared for half a second at Logan and turned back to the tv.  
  


~~~~~  


  
Scott? Scott wake up. Scott's vision blurred to life and he looked down at Tori's face. She was smiling warmly. Kissing his nose, she got out of bed.  
  
  
What are you so happy about? he propped himself up on his elbows.  
  
  
The dance is tonight. I advise you to get up and dressed and out before the girls get here. Tori tossed Scott his jeans which hit him square in the face. Wrapping the blanket around him, he got up and locked the door before advancing on Tori.  
  
  
They won't be coming in anytime soon. Tori ducked around his arms.  
  
  
Kitty can walk through walls, or did you forget? Scott swore under his breath.  
  
  
No swearing. Anyway, you'll have the entire dance to drool and the entire night here since we don't have classes tomorrow. Good man Professor Xavier.  
  
  
Tori muttered the last words, throwing his jeans at Scott again. He grabbed at the jeans as they came flying at him and dropped the blanket.  
  
  
Fine, fine. He muttered stepping into his pants, getting tangled in the blanket and falling.  
  
  
You can't even stand up straight. Tori teased, her face coming into his field of vision as she clucked her tongue.  
  
  
Someone knocked at the door. Scott struggled up and zipped his fly. The trio of girls walked in before Tori could tell them to wait and Scott could pull his shirt over his head.  
  
  
Oops. The girl's started snickering as they covered their eyes.  
  
  
Bye Scott. Tori gave him a quick kiss as he walked out the door.  
  
  
Alright time for some serious make overs.  
  
  
We brought provisions. They had grabbed enough food for two days and enough make-up for every girl in the school.  
  
  
Well, Tori said, clapping her hands together. Let's get to work.  
  


~~~~~  


  
The dance was scheduled to start at five and the girls just made the dead-line.  
  
  
Come on, we _have_ to make an entrance. Earlier, they had shouted through the door at their dates to meet them at the bottom of the stairs.  
  
  
Before they turned the corner to go down the stairs they straightened up, took a deep breath to stop laughing and stretched as tall as they could.  
  
  
Bunching up their skirts so they wouldn't trip, they walked down the stairs in a single-file line, much to the shock of their dates. Tori waited until they had all gone into the rec room to show Cyclops what she looked like.  
  
  
So? Whadda you think? She started walking down the stairs, careful of her skirts but not taking her eyes off of his.  
  
  
You're beautiful. He breathed, not able to stop smiling.  
  
  
Come on, we can't miss the dance. She didn't take a step away from Scott.  
  
  
We should. God, you're beautiful. He started to raise his hand but stopped a few centimeters from her face. Smiling he explained, Don't wanna mess up your make up. Tori leaned in closer and smiled.  
  
  
You can mess it up later, but right now, we have a dance to go to. Come on.  
  
  
Coming. Scott led her into the rec room, where they were greeted the same way as the rest of the girls.  
  
  
This is going to be interesting. The two whispered to each other at the same time. Apparently, it was a surprise to a little under half of the school that she and Scott were dating.


	8. Never Enough

**And Move On**  
  
  
By Kryptonite  
  
  
_____Never Enough___________________________________________  
  
  
We have a problem.  
  
  
What's that? Scott looked up as the Professor wheeled in.  
  
  
Magneto. A few of course's were muttered around the teacher's table in the kitchen.  
  
  
What's he up to this time? Logan asked taking a bite of steak.  
  
  
Not really sure. He's made a few random attacks. Nothing reported stolen or missing. It's like he's looking for something.  
  
  
What? Charles shook his head.  
  
  
I'm not sure. Whatever it is, he doesn't know where to find it.  
  
  
That's never good. Logan muttered.  
  
  
No. No it isn't. Xavier agreed.  
  


~~~~~  


  
Scott, what's wrong? Tori asked as soon as he walked in the door.  
  
  
Why should anything be wrong?  
  
  
Tori gave him a look, There's _always_ something wrong. Now tell me what it is.  
  
  
X-men business.  
  
  
No, don't pull that bull on me. Not now. She waited a second for Scott to speak. Fine. If you don't wanna talk, I don't wanna be here. I'm going for a walk, I'll be back. Eventually. Tori grabbed the leather duster on the chair and walked out the door, slamming it shut.  
  
  
Scott groaned and rubbed at his temples. Now what's wrong?'  
  


~~~~~  


  
Hello Scott. Trouble in paradise? Jean teased when Scott came into the kitchen for a glass of water.  
  
  
Go away. Scott muttered.  
  
  
Oh, poor Scottie. His cradle-robbing days are over. Scott closed his eyes as the energy started to course, despite the visior.  
  
  
Shut up. Scott's stomach twisted with a sudden sense of foreboding. Jean's voice changed octaves as her mind was taken over.  
  
  
Is that anyway to speak to your lover? You do love her, don't you Scott? Or maybe it's that little tramp we found walking in the woods. She'll make a lovely little trophy.  
  
  
You let her go. Scott forced himself to stay where he was, despite wanting to strangle Jean, even knowing that it wasn't her who had taken Tori from him.  
  
  
I think we'll keep her. The person controlling Jean started laughing, but abruptly cut out, leaving Jean in control of her own senses again.  
  
  
Scott. I'm so sorry. Scott didn't say anything, but he turned and ran to go tell Xavier the news.  
  


~~~~~  


  
You bastard! Tori screamed once more before they gagged her.  
  
  
Yes you've said that quite a few times. Good thing it doesn't make it anymore true. Magneto said, leaning in and caressing her cheek with his gloved hand. Tori lunged against the bindings, keeping her in place.  
  
  
Put her in one of the cells. Make sure she can't get loose. he directed at Sabertooth and a new mutant, known as Cleaner.  
  
  
My pleasure. Sabertooth growled before lifting the wooden chair she was tied to and carrying it out the door and down the hall.  
  
  
Xavier will look for her soon. Mystique spoke before anyone else was able to leave.  
  
  
He won't find her here. Unless one of you tells him. And none of you would be _that_ stupid, now would you? He drawled, looking around him at his loyal followers. They all shook their heads no' before leaving the room and going their seperate ways.  
  
  
Pyro stood outside the door, and listened to Magneto's plans for the girl.  
  


~~~~~  


  
What are we gonna do?  
  
  
I'll try to find her Scott. But you know as well as I do that I can't find where Magneto is hiding. He's too well hidden. He knows our defenses and weapons to well.  
  
  
We can't just sit and do nothing!  
  
  
I'm doing what I can Scott. It's all any body can do.  
  
  
It's not good enough. Scott's voice was heard down the hall.  
  
  
I'm afraid it's all I can offer. Scott. Scott! Professor Xavier yelled after the man who had run out the door.  
  
  
Someone should check on him. No one made to move a muscle.  
  
  
He needs to be alone. We need to find her. Xavier and the remaining X-men started making plans.  
  


~~~~~  


  
It's not good enough. Scott muttered. He looked back once before taking off down the road. He flipped a switch, and the bike jumped forward. I can find her. I will find her.'


	9. Starting To Get Safe

**And Move On**  
  
  
By Kryptonite  
  
  
_____Starting To Get Safe_______________________________________  
  
  
Huh? Tori lifted her bloody and bruised head. She peered through the haze over her eyes into the dark.  
  
  
Shh. We need to get you out of here. Tori barely made out a tall, dark haired figure before it crept around to untie her numb hands. Tori went to stand and fell down, dropping straight into the person's arms.  
  
  
I can't walk. Tori muttered, her legs tingling like crazy and bending like rubber.  
  
  
I gotcha. He picked her up and cradled her to him, trying to keep her arms and legs from hitting anything. Don't say anything. He set her down and came back with an metal object a few seconds later.  
  
  
He put a finger to his lips and brought the helmet over her head. What little vision she had was blocked out. The boy picked her back up and started tiptoeing forward. What seemed like forever was really only ten minutes.  
  
  
He buckled her limp form into a seat in some form of transportation. The roaring of helicopter whirling rotor blades told Tori what they were in. She fell asleep once her body told her they were holding steady in the air.  
  
  
Let us be safe.'  
  


~~~~~  


  
This is degrading. Scott muttered.  
  
  
We wouldn't have to do it if you had run away. Wolverine and Jean had picked Scott up in the jet somewhere on his way to the feeling of... something that told him which way to go to find Tori. They were forcibly bringing him back into the mansion.  
  
  
Hello Scott. Get it out of your system? Storm teased from her position next to Kurt on the couch.  
  
  
Shad up. He muttered.  
  
  
Be nice. She shot back.  
  
  
Why? No one answered his question as he sat heavily on the opposite end of the couch.  
  
  
She'll be fine Scott. Professor Xavier will find her. Scott simply pursed his lips and stared stubbornly ahead. She'll be fine. Everyone gave Scott a wide berth that night, not wanting to get caught in his path of anger.  
  


~~~~~  


  
Tori woke up slowly to a boy crouched in front of a fire. He was feeding a few twigs into the blaze but it didn't seem to need it. He must have felt her gaze because he spoke.  
  
  
My name's Pyro. Pyro looked over his shoulder.  
  
  
Why are you doing this? He looked away for a moment and then back to her face.  
  
  
I couldn't let him. When he didn't volunteer any more information, Tori slowly sat up scooted closer to the warming blaze.  
  
  
Thank you. She said after a few more moments of silence. He handed her a nutrition bar.  
  
  
You're welcome. The two sat in a comfortable silence in the middle of the woods in front of a fire that wouldn't get out of control any time soon.  
  


~~~~~  


  
I know she's okay.  
  
  
Then why are you acting like you want to tear somebody's head off?  
  
  
Scott confided in the older man. Because it's my fault they have her. If we hadn't gotten in that discussion', as she'd say, she wouldn't have been out walking.  
  
  
And this makes you wanna kill people, why?  
  
  
Because I can't do anything to help her.  
  
  
But you said you _know_ she's okay.  
  
  
Just wait until Jean gets in trouble and if you really care about her you'll feel the same thing.  
  
  
Hopefully she'll never be in this kind of a situation. Scott stood abruptly from the table.  
  
  
Hopefully.  
  
  
Scott. He paused at the door, but didn't bother to look back at Wolverine. She'll be fine. He nodded once and walked out the door, down the hall, up the stairs and into her room, shutting the door firmly behind him.  
  


~~~~~  


  
We need to move as much as possible. We can't keep the copter forever.  
  
  
I know. I have no problem with that as long as we get as far as we can in this thing. Tori patted the side of aircraft.  
  
  
Deal. John/Pyro agreed.  
  
  
Come on, let's get going. I want to get home. To Scott.'  
  
  
Hop in. I need to teach you how to fly. We'll make better time that way.  
  
  
Well hurry it up and teach. Tori smiled over at Pyro as he got the helicopter ready to leave.  
  
  
Let's do this.  
  


~~~~~  


  
Scott?  
  
  
Rogue sneaked a peek around the door, ready to duck back if anything came flying at her. She saw his unconscious form, sleeping deeply on top of the sheets.  
  
  
Shaking her head, she came in and shut the door quietly behind her. Once she got to the bed, she took Scott's shoes off and managed to get him under the comforter before she walked back out of the room to Bobby.  
  
  
He okay?  
  
  
Sleeping like a baby. I wish we knew if she was okay or not. The two curled together in silence.  
  
  
She'll be okay. She's a tough kid.  
  
  
I still wish we knew for sure. The couple fell asleep like that.  
  


~~~~~  


  
It was two weeks later before Tori and Pyro came stumbling through the mansion's front door.  
  
  
Tori? Scott's feeling of safety and comfort had been getting larger and larger and he felt like he was about to explode with good feelings when she walked in the entrance.  
  
  
Scott? She stumbled out of Pyro's hold and into Scott's waiting arms. I missed you so much. John started backing up, trying to fade into the wood work when Bobby and Rogue grabbed his arms.  
  
  
John? It's so good to see you again! Pyro tried not to do a double take when Rogue touched his arm with her bare hands.  
  
  
Hello John. Thank you for bringing Tori back. If you don't mind, I'd like to see you in here for a moment. Xavier motioned behind him in the direction of his office.  
  
  
Yes sir. John muttered, moving towards the Professor sitting in his wheelchair.  
  
  
John. He turned to see Tori snuggling into Scott's chest, staring straight at him. Thank you. Pyro simply turned and followed Charles Xavier into his office.  
  
  
Let's get you down to the infirmary. Jean said, smiling gently at the girl.  
  
  
Yes ma'am. Tori mumbled as sleep took over, threatening to make her drop right then. Scott picked her up and carried her after Jean. Tori snuggled in, took a deep breath and went to sleep, right then and there.  
  


~~~~~  


  
You saved her. Professor and ex-student had sat in a very uncomfortable silence for a few minutes.  
  
  
I guess you could say that. John, in his nervousness, started playing with his shark lighter.  
  
  
Charles held out a hand. Relax, I'm not going to hurt you.  
  
  
I know. John looked down at the ground and consciously willed himself to put the lighter back in his pocket.  
  
  
I see you got rid of some of your anger? It came out as more of a question than a statement.  
  
  
I just can't do what Magneto wants me to do. John refused to look into Xavier's kindly eyes.  
  
  
And what's that? When John looked up he had tears in the corners of his eyes.  
  
  
I can't kill them. No matter how much I hate them.  
  


~~~~~  


  
I know Magneto believes in Mutant Superiority and that a war is coming, but can he really mean to _kill_ them? Jean was repulsed at the idea and her actions and words made that clear.  
  
  
It means that Magneto has become desperate. John was unable to tell me more at the time as he was physically and mentally exhausted. Fortunately, he was able to get me two types of helmets such as Magneto wears. He says that Magneto's whole base is made of the metal.  
  
  
What good'll that do? Wolverine asked, arms folded over his chest in his usual I've-decided-to-grace-you-pathetic-mortals-with-my-presence-so-I'll-try-to-participate looks.  
  
  
If the Professor can find away around the metal, he'll be able to track Magneto and know what he's up to before he does it.  
  
  
Vat's a good thing, vight?  
  
  
Yes Kurt. That's a good thing. Wolverine said sarcastically.  
  
  
Shut up Logan. Storm said before Kurt could say or do something he'd regret later. We have enough to worry and fight over with Magneto, we don't need to turn on each other.  
  
  
She has a point. Truce? Logan stuck his hand in the general direction of the blue man.  
  
  
Truce.  
  
  
Now that that's settled. We need to know more about what Magneto's been up to.  
  
  
And Pyro can tell us. Wolverine added.  
  
  
Exactly. But we aren't precisely the highest on John's list of people to trust.  
  
  
We can fix that, he just needs to get a few good nights sleep and a few meals under his belt. He and Tori went through a rough time getting out of Magneto's compound.  
  
  
Very tough. Scott had stayed during the entire examination and winced in pain at the old, yellowed bruises and half healed cuts that showed.  
  
  
Is Tori gonna be okay?  
  
  
Yes, I believe she'll be perfectly fine with a little sleep and a sense of security again. At the word security' Jean turned to Scott and smiled lightly. She should return to normal in a few days, a few weeks at most.  
  
  
That's good. Everyone relaxed for a few seconds and listened to the sounds of the mostly slumbering school. I believe that we should all go to bed and get some rest. We can think more about this in the morning.  
  
  
A round of good night's was heard as the teachers departed to their respective rooms. Scott opened the door silently and got ready for bed the same way.  
  
  
Night Scott. Tori murmured. She rolled over and Scott gently brushed his lips against her forehead.  
  
  
Good night Tori. Welcome home.


	10. And Like Kryptonite

**And Move On**  
  
  
By Kryptonite  
  
  
_____And Like Kryptonite_______________________________________  
  
  
I'm so glad to be home. Tori said weeks after she had come back from her adventure' with Magneto.  
  
  
I'm glad you're home too. She had spent most of those weeks sleeping and regaining her strength, and getting over being kidnapped. John and the X-men had had tons of meetings involving Magneto's base and his actions.  
  
  
John was happy to be back at the mansion. Bobby and Rogue were happy to have him back. So was everyone else.  
  
  
Alright, break it up. John said, jumping over the back of the couch to land between the two couples, Bobby and Rogue and Tori and Scott. Another Saturday night Movie Night had come around.  
  
  
Rogue and Tori leaned forward and looked at each other before saying, Why should we? The girls started laughing before falling back into their respective boyfriends' arms.  
  
  
John did his usual bah humbug' routine and settled in for another chick flick, three in a row. The boys had complained but as Tori had predicted, the girls won.  
  
  
The movie finished and everyone drifted off in their own directions. John watched as Tori and Rogue did almost the same exact thing, pulling their boyfriends by both hands up the stairs and too their respective rooms. John just sighed and turned back to the tv.  
  


~~~~~  


  
Hey John. Tori said about a week later. John was sitting on the couch all by himself, using the remote to flip through the stations. He didn't answer. John?  
  
  
When he still didn't answer, Tori raised an eyebrow and walked around the couch to plop down next to him. What's wrong?  
  
  
Nothing. He kept changing the station, rarely blinking.  
  
  
Okay. Tori faced the tv. Mind if I watch with you? John threw the remote down and left in frustration. John! Tori called, watching him walk out of the room.  
  


~~~~~  


  
You find him?  
  
  
Yeah, watching tv. Tori climbed under the covers.  
  
  
He'll be fine. After the information he gave us, we've been able to stop Magneto at every turn.  
  
  
Something just feels wrong. He's been weird lately.  
  
  
Lately? Scott's voice was muffled since his face was pressed into her neck.  
  
  
Compared to after he... saved me. Tori knew that Scott was still sensitive to the topic of conversation. Her apprehension was well founded. Scott stiffened and pulled away. Tori flipped over to face him.  
  
  
You mean after he got you out of Magneto's compound.  
  
  
Scott, I didn't mean that. Please, relax. Tori pulled at Scott who was now sitting up. When he continued to argue, Tori finally stood up and flattened him.  
  
  
What the-  
  
  
Now, you are going to listen to me. Tori bent down and kissed him. I love you. It was not your fault that I got... taken. It was also not your fault that you couldn't find me. Nor was it Professor Xavier's fault. Be happy that John was there to help me. Scott smiled and pulled Tori back down to him.  
  


~~~~~  


  
I hate this. Tori said a few days later. Most everyone was gone and she was currently sitting upside down in the chair trying to find something to watch.  
  
  
Get used to it. Scott's hands reached down and tickled her exposed stomach skin. Tori curled up, trying to stop him from doing it. Rogue and Bobby sat in a corner, still happy with simply being able to touch each other skin to skin.  
  
  
It's amazing how much humans take for granted. Tori commented once Cyclops settled down.  
  
  
Huh? He looked down at her and then turned in the direction she was staring. Oh. He gently forced her head back to the tv.  
  
  
What?  
  
  
Let them be. He admonished happily. John watched from the shadows before returning to his room.  
  
  
She's mine.'  
  


~~~~~  


  
Can't sleep? Tori was downstairs at about eleven the next night.  
  
  
Whadda you want? John's words were slurred. When Tori came closer she could smell the alcohol on his breath.  
  
  
Have you been drinking? Where the hell would he get alcohol? This is a school!'  
  
  
No. John, said angrily. He burped and looked sheepish. Yes.  
  
  
Oh John. Come on, let's get you to the bathroom. John fell into her arms and she was hard pressed to keep him from falling face first on the floor.  
  
  
I love you. He slurred, looking up at Tori.  
  
  
I love you too. She said, just a little condescending. Let's go.  
  
  
John stopped her from moving. When Tori turned to look at him, John pressed his mouth against hers. She pushed him away but not fast enough.  
  
  
Tori? Scott was standing in the entrance to the rec. room.  
  
  
Scott. Tori started, but Scott walked away, a hurt look on his face. Tori was crest fallen when she turned back to John and slapped him. John held his face as Tori walked out after Scott.  
  
  
He suddenly grinned and straightened up, not as drunk as he had appeared.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
__________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Alright, another short chapter and I'm so sorry but I wanted it to end here. I thought it was a good spot to stop. So please push the little Go' button on the bottom and leave a review. Thanks, and have a great ____ (insert appropriate time word). Enjoy.


	11. These Tears of Pearls

**And Move On**  
  
  
By Kryptonite  
  
  
_____These Tears of Pearls_______________________________________  
  
  
Scott, please listen to me. Tori begged.  
  
  
Why should I? Scott was going around Tori's room, packing what was his into a duffel bag.  
  
  
Because you don't know what happened!  
  
  
You were kissing. They were both trying to keep their voices down since there were students sleeping around them.  
  
  
He kissed me. John's drunk. Scott snorted. It's the truth. Why would I kiss him? Especially when I told you just yesterday that I love you with all me heart?  
  
  
I don't know... you were lying yesterday?  
  
  
Scott. Tears had started to form in her eyes.  
  
  
Hero worship. It happens all the time where the victim falls in love with their rescuer.  
  
  
Scott. Tori's voice was breaking, just like her heart.  
  
  
I don't need this. Scott pushed past Tori and out the door. Tori collapsed in a heap against the door, crying silently.  
  


~~~~~  


  
Morning Scott. Scott continued to glare at his breakfast.  
  
  
It's already dead, you don't need to glare at it. Jean joked as Scott stabbed at his eggs, not eating. Scott shoved roughly from the table, dropping his fork with a clatter on the plate.  
  
  
Scott? She was joking... Scott!  
  
  
Vat's vith him? asked Kurt, who had gotten shoved into the door frame as Scott rammed past. Everyone just shrugged and continued with their breakfast, his plate sitting their as a reminder.  
  


~~~~~  


  
Has anyone seen Tori? John asked later. Scott was sitting on the couch watching the news. Rogue looked back at him.  
  
  
I stopped by her room before classes since she wasn't at breakfast and she said she was sick. Wouldn't even open the door.  
  
  
She didn't go to any of her classes and hasn't eaten anything since yesterday at dinner. Jubilee added.  
  
  
I'll just go check on her. John turned to leave but Kitty stopped him.  
  
  
She doesn't want any visitors. I was just up there. If she could have, she woulda thrown something at me through the wall. She said, and I quote, Leave me the fuck alone!' a thud followed the statement so I'm assuming she threw something. Kitty shrugged and went to play foozball.  
  
  
Guess she doesn't want company. Rogue shrugged and turned to Scott. You know why?  
  
  
No. Scott changed the channel to another news station, never pulling his gaze from the image.  
  


~~~~~  


  
Three days later and Tori still hadn't left her room. Even Scott was getting worried now.  
  
  
Maybe someone should go check on her. Kitty came into the room, rubbing her head.  
  
  
I just did. She's fine enough to be able to block my power. I now know what it feels like when the walls rubber and it shoots you back into the opposite wall.  
  
  
Rogue winced. Scott stood up, giving the remote to Jean. This has gone on long enough. He walked out and John followed.  
  
  
She doesn't want you, you know. Why are you even bothering? Why torture yourself? Scott turned so suddenly that John ran into him.  
  
  
She doesn't seem to want you either. She hasn't let anyone in and she hasn't come out. Scott turned and continued walking.  
  
  
John, stung, tried one last time, How do you know I haven't been in there every night?  
  
  
Because unless you can walk through walls, you haven't been in or out of that door in three days. Scott never turned and never slowed. He also never saw the look of hatred that John was shooting his way.  
  
  
Tori? Scott knocked on the door after taking a deep breath. A very quiet whirring noise started and then Tori's voice.  
  
  
Go away.  
  
  
Tori let me in. Scott knew that the dead bolt was thrown along with the lock on the door handle.  
  
  
I said leave me alone. Some shuffling and then a pause of silence. Go away! Scott stepped back and put his hand up to his visor.  
  
  
Sorry Tori. He blasted the door open to find a tape recorder playing on her bed.  
  
  
I don't want to talk to you. A note was attached to the mirror on the vanity table. Scott took the envelope down and pulled out the lined paper. He sat down on the bed to read and shut off the tape recorder.  
  
  
  
_Hello Scott.  
  
  
  
By now you've realized that I'm not here. Hopefully someone will be able to fix the door.  
_  
  
  
Scott looked up at his own handy work and winced. Hopefully I won't get killed.' He went back to reading.  
  
  
  
_I love you Scott, I really do. What happened with John was not my doing, nor would I ever choose to do anything with him. We are friends, or at least I thought we were. What he did was inexcusable and, I have to admit, excellently timed.  
  
  
I want to say I'm sorry. I know what John did was not my fault but this is. I left because I just, I just couldn't stay and see you mad at me. I'll be back in a while, I just need to be alone for now.  
  
  
I'm so sorry Scott. I love you and I will be back. I promise.  
  
  
  
Love,  
  
Victoria  
  
  
_ Damn it Tori! Scott slammed his fist against the mattress.  
  


~~~~~  


  
She left a note? Scott handed Professor Xavier the parchment. He read it through once and then again.  
  
  
You need to use Cerebro and find her.  
  
  
She'll be back Scott. Charles said, calmly handing the paper back.  
  
  
How do you know?  
  
  
Because. She loves you and Tori has a habit of keeping her promises.  
  
  
Habit or not, she's gone.  
  
  
Scott, there's nothing you can do. She needs this as much as you do. Scott had turned to walk out the door but turned back.  
  
  
Needs what? What do we need?  
  
  
Time apart. You need a break from each other to find out if you're feelings really are real. If you both still feel the same way when she returns, and Tori will come back, then it was meant to be. She is simply testing that bond.  
  
  
Why couldn't she test it here?  
  
  
Time _and_ space apart. She needs a chance to live, to see. John was simply a catalyst. Scott stared at the older gentleman.  
  
  
How do you know about Pyro?  
  
  
She told me the night you decided to have nothing to do with her.  
  
  
Did she tell you she was planning on leaving?  
  
  
No. But I knew something like this was going to happen. Tori loves you Scott. Trust her to make the right choice. Scott had stopped listening as he walked out the door.  
  


~~~~~  


  
Scott stood for the millionth time watching the sunset, willing Tori to appear on the horizon. A hand on his shoulder brought him out of his reverie.  
  
  
She's not coming. It's been a year and a half. School will be starting soon.  
  
  
She'll be back. Scott stubbornly returned his gaze to the sunset.  
  
  
How can you be so sure?  
  
  
I just am. Storm shook her head.  
  
  
At least come with us tonight. We're going to get some food. Storm meant her and Kurt and Jean and Logan.  
  
  
I'm good. He turned and walked back into the mansion, brushing past the other teachers.  
  
  
Scott! You need to move on.  
  


~~~~~  


  
School's starting tomorrow. Think he'll be okay? Storm asked a few nights later. Jean suddenly swore.  
  
  
That damn bitch! He doesn't need this! Logan rocked Jean back and forth so she'd calm down.  
  
  
No one _needs_ this, but Tori still left. Storm said once Jean calmed down.  
  
  
It's not fair.  
  
  
Life is not fair. Nightcrawler responded, his accent barely even showing anymore.  
  


~~~~~  


  
Welcome to another year at- Scott was interrupted by an older student.  
  
  
Mutant high! The usual nickname brought a few laughs and even got a smile out of the teacher.  
  
  
Yes, mutant high. It's in this class that you will be learning... Scott trailed off as someone knocked on the closed door. Excuse me, can someone get that. It's probably locked. Scott returned to his speech but stopped when a familiar figure filled the door.  
  
  
Hello Scott. Told you I'd be back. Tori shrugged and set her bag down. Sorry it took so long.  
  
  
Tori? Scott breathed, seconds before running towards the girl. Picking her up, he spun her in tight circles, practically crushing her in his happiness. Her laugh was just as he remembered.  
  
  
Told you. She whispered when he finally put her back on solid ground.  
  
  
Scott leaned in for a kiss but pulled away at the last second. Sensing what he wanted Tori spoke. I'm not leaving again. Scott smiled and leaned in but this time was stopped by his students.  
  
  
Picking her up, he transplanted her to the other side of the door, in the hallway in the mansion and closed the door after him. He could hear the kids through the door but he didn't care.  
  
  
Welcome home Tori. This was worth all those sunsets.'  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The End  
  
  
  


__________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
  
A/N: So? What do you all think? I know, I kinda rushed the ending but other than that? Please push the little go' button on the bottom. It'll really make my day. I promise to put up one more chapter as a thank you'/recognition page.


End file.
